This invention relates to an electrical brush holder and slip ring assembly of the type used to conduct electric current between a voltage source and a relatively rotatable utilization device. The utilization device may, for example, be an electromagnetic clutch having a winding which rotates with a shaft or the like and which is energized when supplied with excitation current from the voltage source.
Typically, the brush holder is supported in a stationary position and includes a housing having at least two brushes which are connected to the voltage source by way of terminals on the housing. The slip ring assembly usually comprises a rotor connected to rotate with the utilization device and rotatably journaled by a bearing located between the brush holder and the slip ring assembly. The rotor includes at least two conductors or "slip rings" which contact and rotate past the brushes to transfer current between the stationary brush holder and the rotating slip ring assembly. In addition, the rotor carries conducting elements which are connected to the slip rings and which define terminals adapted to be connected to the utilization device.